


A Watching Pranker

by SomeKindOfRainbowRose



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: AU, Pranks, Trolling, getting yo snacks, god has left me and every inch of my fiber is telling me to stop but i will continue, i dont know what else to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeKindOfRainbowRose/pseuds/SomeKindOfRainbowRose
Summary: AU where Hermitcraft 6 is exactly the same.....except someone's pullin' a whole load of pranks on them, and they don't know who.(tags'll be added as new characters enter the fold)





	A Watching Pranker

Grian sighed in relief as he sat down. He had finally put the finishing touches on his automatic hippie flower farm, which he was rather proud of. One of his bigger redstone builds, and all part of a bigger plan to invade Area 77.

Suddenly, he felt it.

Every time Grian made any sort of redstone machine, he always felt like something was right behind him, watching him. It was honestly unnerving. He took a quick look around, and saw nothing. It was the dead of the night, however the hippie camp's well lit nature allowed him to see everything up to the tree line perfectly fine. He couldn't see anybody around.

_(It's so odd..)_ he thought to himself. _(Why do I always get this feeling..?)_

He shrugged. It was probably nothing. As far as he knew, everyone else was asleep or off doing something else. Maybe he should get some rest, too, that's probably what's wrong.

Suddenly, he hears a faint _crack!_ of someone walking on a branch.

Grian quickly sits up and pulls out his diamond sword. Somebody was definitely around. And it wasn't Ren or Impulse - they were sleeping back at their respective bases. He gets out of his chair and looks around again. Still nobody. Well, if he heard the sound of a branch breaking, then that means..

In the trees somewhere.

Grian put away his golden carrots - he never understood how you could eat gold plated food, but he wasn't about to complain - and pulled out a torch as he wandered into the dark tree line. He had planted all of these trees to hide their stuff from Area 77, who had been spying on them. As a result, the entire area was thick with trees and foliage. Seeing anywhere past three meters was difficult as is in the day time, due to all the trees covering the sunlight. Nighttime made it about ten times worse.

As he wandered through the tree line, he kept his ears out for any more noises that could alert him to this person's location.

Grian was _moooo__stly_ sure it was a person. It definitely wasn't a zombie - those groaned, and loud. Spiders make..spider noises? He never knew what the correct name was. Skeletons make a rattle, and Endermen make odd noises that could be compared to trans dimensional gurgling. And every passive mob makes a noise. The only two things it could be were a Creeper, or another person. 

Despite it being nearly dead quiet, aside from the distant zombie moan from the other side of the tree line, Grian started finding some weird things.

There were clear signs of a path being cut out. An area where there were no leaves, branches, or anything that should be there. There were also stray branches that looked as if they had been stepped on multiple times.

And then he heard a branch crack behind him.

He whipped his head around, bringing his torch out towards the noise, and there, right out of the torch's light range, was a shadowy figure. The only thing that he could see was a vaguely red eye - around on what would be the left side of their head. The stood very still, just looking at each other, for a while.

".._uhhh_, hello there....?"

Grian took a step forward. As he soon as he did, the shadowy figure disappeared in an instant, with a loud _"VWOOP!"_.

"WaH-"

Startled by the noise and sudden disappearance, Grian fell over and landed on his bum.

"Ow..."

He got up quickly and ran over to where the shadowy figure was, waving the torch around like a madman, looking for them. But clearly, they were gone. Grian, however, noticed something on the ground under the torchlight. He picked it up and looked at it.

It was a single steak, labeled "Snack".

Grian just kind of stared at it, puzzled. Several thoughts flew through his head at once.

_(What was that?! Was it evil? Was it good? What did it want from me? How long was it watching? Why were they watching?)_

It took him a while before he decided to stumble out of the treeline and back into normal light, where he put his torch away. Among the chaos of his thoughts, a small thread of logic came together.

Clearly, that thing was paranormal.

He'd describe it as ghost-like.

And there was no way he'd go to Area 77 for help with this. 

So who would know remotely anything about paranormal entities that were ghost like..?

He realized exactly who.

He pulled out his rockets and set off into the night sky, towards the Pirate District.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading my terrible stuff!  
this will probably get a chapter every other millennia lmao  
hope you enjoyed, i guess  
god i'm terrible at writing aaa


End file.
